During operation, an electronic module comprising a semiconductor chip may produce heat which may have to be dissipated through a designated thermal pathway. A thermal pathway may be directed towards a topside of the electronic module, wherein heat dissipation means like, for example, a heat sink may be arranged on the top side of the electronic module. It may be desirable to reduce a thermal resistance between the semiconductor chip and the heat dissipation means in order to improve a heat dissipation capability of the electronic module.